Kissing in the Rain
by xdestinyxforeverx
Summary: Kissing in the rain… Hasn’t every girl dreamt about doing that?


_Kissing in the rain… Hasn't every girl dreamt about doing that?_

_**-----**_

"N-Neji? Neji, you… stupid head!" Tenten screamed as she dropped her little bag and ran out into the cold streets. Neji turned to see that Tenten was no longer there. He grabbed at his head gently. The girl touched his hands as he opened his eyes.

"What's wrong, Neji?" She leaned to kiss him. He turned away from her and bent down to touched the bag gently. Inside it was a box. He lifted the card off it carefully and opened it.

_Dear Neji-kun,_

_I provoked us to fight yesterday. I should have told you that I was hanging out with Shikamaru yesterday. I wanted to hang out with him, but, hang out as just friends. I wanted to tell you that, but our shouts and yells came out first. So I'm sorry if I hurt you. I still love you, so, can we stay together?_

_Love always, Tenten_

"Dammit." Neji cursed as he dropped the card. He turned and stared at the girl behind him. "Get out of here…" He growled. The girl had pain written all over her face as she stomped out of the Hyuga manor. Neji fell to his knees and clutched the box in his hand. He tried to open it, but cut himself while trying… He watched the blood from his palm dribbled onto the card Tenten wrote for him. Each stain of blood blotched out Tenten's kind words…

He mumbled to himself and taking his shaking hands, he slowly opened the box. It was a simple picture… Inside this giant box, was a small, simple looking picture of him and Tenten holding hands. He turned the picture around and saw some writing… Tenten's writing…

_Let's hold hands until the end of time._

_Take my hand, and I'll take yours._

_In my palm, is my heart. _

_I'll trust you with mine, If you trust me with yours…_

_Let's join our hearts together so that they become one._

_Forever will they stay as one._

_Until the end of time._

_But, until that time runs out…_

_**Can we continue to hold hands forever?**_

Neji's hand trembled as he fled out the door. _I didn't know. I'm sorry. I thought it was over. I still love you, Tenten. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ Neji ran around the streets, his feet pounding the hard earth. The thumping of his heart rhythming itself with every step he made. He searched the streets, unable to find her. He ran, her words flooding his head….

_Let's hold hands until the end of time._

Neji continues to search. Turning everyway. He ran into Ino's flower shop.

"Ino!" Neji shouted. She turned to him.

"Neji-san. What's wrong? Why are you out here in the pouring rain?" She asked. Neji looked around. Tenten? No. Not here. Neji shook his head and fled the shop. "Neji!" Ino shouted as she looked at her desk. A line of blood laid there. "Tenten…" She whispered quietly.

_Take my hand, and I'll take yours._

Neji stared at his bloody palm as he continued to run and search for her. He saw Sakura inside a medical shop. He ran in…

"Sakura!" Neji called to her. She waved and smiled.

"Hi, Neji. What's u-" She looked at his palm. The rain… his whole hand looked like it was covered with blood. She covered her mouth. "Wh-What happened?" She ran over to him as she held his palm. "Let me-"

"No. Where's Tenten?" Neji asked. Sakura ignored her. "I hate being ignored. Tell me where Tenten is!" Neji shouted. Sakura shook her head.

"Sh-She's not here. Give me your hand, Neji." He pulled away and ran. "Wait, Neji!" Sakura ran out of the store after him but stopped. It was raining…

_In my palm, is my heart. _

He saw Hinata. He ran towards her but stopped. Was… that Tenten? He turned and looked. She was curled up on the bench. The rain pelted her face as she continued to look up into the sky. Tears? Or rain drops? Her hair clung to her face, and immediately, Neji ran over to her.

"Tenten!" He called. Tenten's eyes shot open as she stood quickly. Seeing him run after her, she ran herself. Running, far far away. Neji growled inwardly and chased her. "Tenten!" He called. She bit her lip and continued to run.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" She cried.

"No, please! You don't understand!" Neji called to her. He caught up to her and pinned her tightly to the tree, so that his body was firmly crushing hers.

"Let go! Let go!" She cried. "You fuc-"

"Please.." He begged. "Listen to me…" She shoved him off of her.

"Get off!" She screamed. Neji grabbed her shoulders and slammed her back against the tree. She let out a small scream as Neji looked into her eyes. She looked back, and started to shake. Never, had she seen him so angry, at her nonetheless…

"Listen to me.." Neji growled. "What you… saw before… was all a misunderstanding. I apologize for yelling at you the other day. I should've listened to what you had to say. So please, listen to what I have to say.." Neji whispered. He looked down.

_I'll trust you with mine, If you trust me with yours…_

"I thought you didn't love me anymore. So, that girl confessed her love to me… I didn't say anything, but said simply her name. That was all… I didn't… kiss her." Neji whispered as rain pelted against the two figures. "And I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before."

"I'm… sorry too, Neji-kun." Tenten whispered as she brought her cold shaking hands to his face. She brushed his cheek gently and brought his face up to hers. She smiled warmly as Neji looked at her.

_Let's join our hearts together so that they become one._

"Tenten…" Neji whispered her name.

"I'm sorry for calling you a stupid head." She whispered. He nodded.

"It's okay." He responded. "I… saw the picture…" Neji whispered to her. "And I saw what you wrote.. Both the picture and the card."

_Forever will they stay as one._

"I uh…" Tenten looked away. Rain continued to cascade down on them. "I meant it, you know. I really do still love you, Neji…" She whispered. She waited. Seemed like forever, but she waited for him.

"Tenten, I… love you too…" He finally managed to piece out.

_Until the end of time._

Neji leaned forward, continuing to hold her against the tree… and their lips met. He kissed her gently as she kissed him back… Finally, he kissed harder, as she kissed back equally hard… She touched his hands holding onto her shoulders and smiled as they pulled away.

_But, until that time runs out…_

The sky stopped crying, as the couple was now drenched by each other's own tears and the sky's tears. Neji smiled down at her as she leaned against him. They slowly made their way back towards the village, when he spun her around and embraced her hard.

"I love you. Please don't leave me." He whispered.

"I won't. But, Neji…" She whispered his name and pulled away. She held his hands and intertwined their fingers. Their palms met and their hearts joined once more.

"Yeah?" He looked at her. She smiled at him.

"_**Can we continue to hold hands forever?"**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Ah. Finally out of my system. I was aching to write this but never found the time… :) I hoped you liked it. Reviews, please? :D**


End file.
